LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. 'Tuesday 4th December 2012' *Buckhurst Hill: 17 Waxwing on Albert Road before flying towards Woodford (Birdguides) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, adult Mediterranean Gull, 54 Golden Plover, 2 Green Sandpiper, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, Lesser Redpoll, Rock Pipit, 3 Curlew, 643 Dunlin. (Kev Jarvis). *Eltham: Waxwing in bushes beside A2 south of Elthgam Golf Course in afternoon (RBA). *Finchley: 7 Waxwings at the Sternberg Centre (Chris Langsdon). *Monken Hadley Common: 1 male Firecrest, calling quietly and feeding in Holly, 15:10 - 15:20 hrs - western end of wood nearest to High Barnet; 15+ Goldcrest (Robert Callf). *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon a.m. (D. McKenzie). *Queen Mother Res: Red-necked Grebe mid-morning; also Long-tailed Duck (Birdguides) *Sutcliffe Park: Common Snipe, Water Rail, Green Sandpiper, drake Wood Duck, 20+Redpolls. 12 Linnets (P Kite) *Tyttenhanger GP: male Goosander (Steve Blake) *Wanstead Flats: 10 Shoveler, 11 Gadwall, 7 Mistle Thrush, 20 Fieldfare, 31 Redwing, 7 Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, 4 Stock Dove, 62 Jackdaw in one flock, 40 + Goldfinch, Siskin, 5 Reed Bunting, 2-3 Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, Chiffchaff, 5 + Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Nuthatch Bush Wood (Tim Harris), f/juv Wigeon, 10 + Lesser Redpoll and Siskin (Tony Brown), 37 Common Pochard, 40 + Gadwall, 50 + Tufted Duck, 10 + Shoveler, Water Rail, 5 Goldcrest, 3 Redwing (Nick Croft) *Woodlands Farm: Woodcock flushed from Clothworker's Wood, 2 Lesser Redpoll on feeders by pond, Goldcrest & a few House Sparrows in old allotment (Conrad Ellam & Lorraine Parish) 'Monday 3rd December 2012' *Alexandra Park: Brambling in Conservation Area (Dave Callahan), 7+ Shoveler Wood Green Res, 2 Redwing (Bob Watts). *Broadwater: 3 Goldeneye (2m, 1f), c25 Siskin, 3 Redwing, 3 Red Kite, 2 Grey Wagtail (Nigel Sluman) *Buckhurst Hill, Essex: 14 Waxwings on the corner of Albert Road off Palmerston Road until 14.50pm Pics here (Tony Brown) *Clapton (Middlesex Filter Beds NR): Firecrest (BirdGuides). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on the Thames foreshore near Erith Yacht Club; adult Mediterranean Gull, 172 Golden Plover, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 6 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Green Sandpiper, 3 Rock Pipit, Cetti's Warbler (Kev Jarvis). *Dartford Marshes: Common Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 67+ Teal, 5 Shoveler, 16 Pochard, 3 Little Grebe, 2 Greylag Geese, 321+ Lapwing, c200 Golden Plover, 14 Ringed Plover, c500 Dunlin, 3 Curlew, 2 Redshank, 3 Little Egret, 4 Grey Heron, Kingfisher, 90+ Fieldfare, 18 Redwing, 9 Meadow Pipit, 2 Corn Bunting, 2 Reed Bunting, 2 Skylark, 14 Linnet (Martin Stevens). *East India Dock Basin: 10 Shelduck, 21+ Tufted Duck, 53 Teal (John Archer). *Hilfield Park Reservoir: juv Common Scoter still (Herts website). *London Wetland Centre: Peregrine, Bittern, 28 Redwing, 11 Redpoll (website). *Margravine Cemetery: 1 Redwing, 2 Peregrine (Nathalie Mahieu). *Muswell Hill: 3 Waxwings again on Cranborne Road N10 at western end this morning (Dominic Mitchell). *Oakwood Park, N14: 6 Lesser Redpoll, feeding on Willowherb; 15+ Goldfinch (Robert Callf). *Paddington Green: 8 Egyptian Goose over, Peregrine Falcon, 2 Great Black-backed Gull (D. McKenzie). *Rainham Marshes: Snow Bunting on sea wall 200 m west of RSPB visitor centre at 09:20 (Dave Smith, Andy Tweed) until at least 15:25 (Dominic Mitchell), 2 Jack Snipe and 1 Common Snipe on Aveley saltings, 80 Black-tailed Godwits (one colour ringed), 7 Eurasian Curlews, 3 Caspian Gulls (ad, 2w and 1w), 20 Yellow-legged Gulls, 1 Water and 6 Rock Pipits (Dominic Mitchell). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 1♀ Blackcap briefly at NW corner of Avenue Gardens, area 20 (birdman_euston). *Walthamstow Reservoirs (W & E Warwick): 3 Teal, 1 Little Egret, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Fieldfare (TeRNS). *Wanstead Flats: Woodcock NE from SSSI, Brambling, 8 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Reed Bunting, 18 Redwing, 5 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail, 1-2 Chiffchaff, 10+ Goldcrest, 9 Gadwall, 11 Shoveler (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 107 Gadwall (the Basin), 20 Pochard, 10+ Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe (Tim Harris). 'Sunday 2nd December 2012' *Alexandra Park: 4 Fieldfare NE, 5 Shoveler Wood Green Res inc 3 drakes, also Lapwing north 1225, Redwing (Bob Watts). *Beddington SF: 1 fem Goldeneye (first record since 2006), 1 Shelduck, 1 Water Pipit, 7 Green Sandpiper, 2 Snipe, 1-2 Stonechat pics here (Peter Alfrey and BFBG). *Brent Reservoir: male Bearded Tit '''seen again from Heron Hide at 08.41, also 22 Snipe & 4 Wigeon (Brent Birders) *Broadwater GP: 2 Goldeneye, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 10 Chiffchaff, 3 Bullfinch, 2 Siskin & 6 Lesser Redpoll (Simon Buckingham) *Crossness LNR: 3 Lesser Redpoll (very scarce here except as vis mig), 2 Ringed Plover, 6 Curlew, 12 Wigeon, 24 Shoveler, 120 Gadwall, c100 Lapwings including 30 high SW (John Archer). *Dagenham Chase LNR: '''Short-eared Owl quartering travellers field at 4:27pm + Woodcock at 4:35pm, female Blackcap high up in tall willows + 4 Chiffchaff, Bullfinch (V.Halley-Frame). *Fairlop Waters: 4 Waxwing, 1 Buzzard, Lesser Redpoll (Neil Twyford) *Hampstead Heath: drake Goosander, Sanctuary Pond, flew in c9:00 then flew off after c20mins (Frank Nugent, Allan Stewart & Pete Mantle). *Ingrebourne Valley: Firecrest in ivy near Berwick Reservoir, Goldcrest and 2 Kingfisher (Shaun Harvey) *Island Barn Reservoir: two female Velvet Scoter still; also Brent Goose (Birdguides) *Leyton (WaterWorks NR): 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Common Snipe, 10 Fieldfare, 5+ Goldcrest, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Red Fox (Jonathan Nasir) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bitterns '(Birdguides) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 2 Goldcrest, 100+ Black-headed Gulls, 5 Common Gulls, 1 Herring Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gulls, 2 Great Black-backed Gulls (5 gull species is a record for me here), 2 Shoveler (Rich Petley). Also 2 Water Rail at southern end and 4 Chiffchaff (Andy Culshaw). *Lower Chingford (off Russell Lane): 2 male Blackcap, 1 Green Sandpiper (despite the high water level), 1-2 Little Egret, 30-40 Linnet, 1 Greylag Goose, 5 Goosander (2 male + 3 fem), 3 Fieldfare, 1 Redwing (James Palmer). *Muswell Hill: 3 '''Waxwings '''Cranborne Road near junction with Rosebery Road from 09:20; also Fieldfare and up to 6 Lesser Redpolls (Dominic Mitchell, Bob Watts, Gareth Richards ''et al). Waxwings present throughout morning and still at 14:50 (Gerry Rawcliffe), but seen to fly off south over Rosebery Road at 15:32 (Dominic Mitchell). *Regent's Park: 64 Shovelers, 3 Teal, 56 Mandarins, 48 Red-crested Pochards, 3w Yellow-legged Gull, 8 Redwings, 10 Fieldfares, Firecrest,' 18 Goldfinches, 2 Siskins (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: 163 Gadwall, 68 Wigeon, m Red-crested Pochard, 11 Mandarin, Little Owl, up to 5 Stonechats, 10 Siskin (Neil Anderson) *South Ockendon, Grange Waters CP (TQ609816): female' Long-tailed Duck til at least 1215. Access (with difficulty!) from the end of Buckles Lane near travellers' site, or Mollands Lane (Paul Hawkins, David Bradnum, Lee Brown). *Staines Moor: 3 '''Short-eared Owl showing on and off from 2:20 pm along east side, 1-2 Water Pipit, 1 Red Kite, 6 Stonechat, 10 Pied Wagtail, 1-2 Little Egret, 2 Redpoll, 1 Siskin, 28 Fieldfare, 3 Common Snipe. 1 Little Owl on adjacent Stanwell Moor (Lee Dingain - a few naff pics here ). *Totteridge Valley: Firecrest '''on the Mill Hill side at Oakfields wood, frequenting both sides of the public footpath along the first 50 metres from the entrance at the junction of Partingdale Lane and Ridgeway (Ian Ellis). *Trent Park: 1 Firecrest feeding in rhododendrons at edge of Moat Wood, 12:15 hrs (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Adult male '''Merlin flew low over Res. No. 5 (Lol Cumming). *Wanstead Flats: Ringed Plover heard flying south over Capel Point c7:30, 21 Lapwing north, 17 Redwing, 24 Fieldfare, 14 Meadow Pipit, 2 Skylark, 2 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, Reed Bunting, 5 Goldcrest, 2 Stock Dove, Great Black-backed Gull, Sparrowhawk, 5 Gadwall, 3 Shoveler (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park:' Firecrest' (Bush Wood), 10 + Goldcrest, m Blackcap, Nuthatch, Coal Tit, Kingfisher, Water Rail, Little Egret, 5 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 160 Gadwall (100 + on the Basin), Siskin, Lesser Redpoll, Bullfinch, 2 Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe) 'Saturday 1st December 2012' *Alexandra Park: Fem Bullfinch Cricket Scrub 9am calling then flew east, 4+ Lesser Redpoll, 2 Fieldfare west, 2 Redwing Top Field, 17 Shoveler (13 Wood Green Res inc 7 drakes, 2 pairs Boating Lake), 5 Pochard (3 WGR, 2 BL). *Barnet (Woodside Park): male Blackcap, Nuthatch, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 3 Chaffinch, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Ring-necked Parakeet all among birds on garden feeders this morning (Ian Ellis). *Barnes: Female Peregrine upriver between Barnes Bridge and Chiswick Bridge around noon (Andy Culshaw). *Beddington SF: Jack Snipe (BirdGuides), 1 f Goldeneye, 2 Snipe, 1 Shelduck, 2 Green Sandpiper, 1 Peregrine, 1 Stonechat (observer?) *Bentley Priory: 1m Goosander on lake (Richard Francis). *Blackheath: 2 Egyptian Geese, also 3 Siskin feeding on alder seeds with Goldfinches, Folly Pond; Robin singing on parked tractor in the middle of Circus Field on the heath, never seen one in this wide open space before, but due to ploughing and re-greening for Olympic reinstatement works (Joe Beale). *Brent Reservoir: male Bearded Tit '''at Heron Hide at 08.40 only, and 16 Snipe (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall); also drake Pintail & 4 Wigeon (Brent Birders). *Bromley: 20 '''Waxwing flew south over Keston Ponds at 11.00 (Birdguides). *Brookmans Park, Herts: 24 Waxwings in Bradmore Way mid-afternoon (Birdguides) *Bushy Park: Little Owl (Ian R Watson). *Cheshunt (Hertford Road): 1 Waxwing '''in car park opposite Co-op till 0800hrs at least. Also 640 Golden Plover in field south of Lieutenent Ellis Way off A10 (Neville Smith). *Cowley, Uxbridge: 1 m Blackcap feeding on sunflower hearts in my garden (Roger Dewey). *Croydon: 34 '''Waxwings at junction of Broom Road and Myrtle Road, Shirley (Birdguides), plus c10 more over, calling; also in the rowan was a Fieldfare and Redwing. Hardly any berries left so likely to be the last day on this tree (Steven Robinson). *Dagenham Chase LNR: Woodcock flew along main bridleway at 4:33pm (V.Halley-Frame). *Ealing (W13): 6 Waxwing around Rosemount Road/Charles Road this morning (09:30) but then flew off west (Bill Haines). *Fulham Reach: (Thames, 8am) 1 Shelduck, 66 Teal, 4 Gadwall, 1 Great Black-backed Gull, ca 400 Black-headed Gull (a record or close) - (Frank Banfield Park). 16 House Sparrow, 1 Greenfinch (Nathalie Mahieu). *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: 3 Little Grebe, at least 1 Water Rail, Common Snipe, Great Spotted Woodpecker (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam). *Hampstead Heath: Water Rail at Sanctuary Pond; 41 Gadwall; 2 pair Wigeon & Little Grebe at Highgate No 1 Pond; c30 Siskin, in alders by Stock Pond & with Lesser Redpoll at Hedge 3 Parliament Hill Fields (Frank Nugent). *Hertford: 2 Waxwing still at 2 Tanners Crescent at 09.00 (Birdguides). *Hilfield Park Reservoir: Common Scoter (birdingetc tweet). *Horsenden Hill: Drake Mandarin on Grand Union Canal (unusual here) and Firecrest in Perivale Wood (Andy Culshaw, David Howdon). *Island Barn Reservoir: 2 fem Velvet Scoter still (Birdguides). *Lewisham (Ladywell Cemetery SE13): m Kestrel, Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest, Green Woodpecker (T.Wilson). *Leyton: 1 ad Yellow-legged Gull, 20 Waxwing Marsh Lane flew North @ 13:42 (Paul Whiteman). *London Wetland Centre: 3m,1f Pintail, 1 Shelduck, 1m,1f Sparrowhawk (male with passerine prey, probably Robin), c.40 Siskin, 4 Common Snipe, 2 Water Rail (Martin Honey). *Muswell Hill: Waxwing heard over Rosebery Road N10 at 16:00 (Dominic Mitchell). *Northolt and Greenford CP: m Kestrel, Grey Wagtail, Fieldfare, 7 Redwings, c45 Goldfinch (Neil Anderson) *Queen Mother Reservoir: Long-tailed Duck & Red-necked Grebe (birdingetc tweet). *Rainham Marshes: c66 species 08:45-14:35, including 491 Eurasian Wigeon, 169 Northern Shoveler, 146 Eurasian Teal, 34 Mallard, 33 Gadwall, 8 Northern Pintail, 31 Common Shelduck, 22 Tufted Duck, 22 Common Pochard (one with green nasal saddle), Great Crested Grebe on river, 1+ Sparrowhawk, Peregrine Falcon, 12 Ringed Plover, 21 European Golden Plover, c2,500 Dunlin, 204 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Eurasian Curlew, 115+ Common Redshank, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 5 Rock Pipit, European Stonechat, c10 Redwing, 6 Fieldfare, Cetti's Warbler, Brambling on sea wall near visitor centre at 08:45 (Dominic Mitchell); also 3 Caspian Gull, Water Pipit and Waxwing in stone barges area (Kev Jarvis, Paul Hawkins). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 41 Shoveler, 4 Teal, 11 Mute Swan, 10 Common Gull (all 'grounded' season-highs), 2 Little Grebe, 1 Great Crested Grebe (both season-lows), 3 Gadwall, 1f Sparrowhawk. The variety of bright berries - and the birds that eat them - significantly reduced from a week ago (birdman_euston). *Shepperton (Upper Halliford area): 7 Waxwings over behind The Bugle pub at 0945 (W.Marks). *South Norwood CP: c10 Redpoll, 5 Pochard, 2 Goldcrest and a Blackbird narrowly avoiding predation by a Sparrowhawk (Steven Robinson). *Staines Moor: Fieldfare, Green Woodpecker, Kestrel, 3 Little Egret, c15 Meadow Pipit, Stonechat (V Williamson, R Woolley); 4 Short-eared Owl east side early evening (BirdGuides). *Staines Reservoir: 2 Scaup (1m,1f) (N. basin), 22+ Goldeneye (S. basin) (Simon Cumming). *Stockwell (Nine Elms Sainsbury's Car Park): 1 2nd-winter Common Gull with Black-headed Gulls (Michael Mac). *Sutton (Worcester Park): 2 Peregrine low over garden heading SW 10am (Adam F). *Thurrock (Chafford Hundred): Waxwing along cycle track off Saffron Road early morning (Birdguides) *Tottenham Marshes: 4 Goosander (2m,2f) on Flood Relief Channel at N end of marshes viewable from footbridge across Lea; also a few Redwing around (Quentin Given). *Totteridge Valley (Darlands Lake area): Goldcrest, Treecreeper (Xav). *Trent Park: 1 Woodcock flushed, Seedfield Spinney 14:13 hrs; 1 Firecrest feeding in rhododendrons & laurel, Rough Lot 15:18 - 15:30 hrs; 11 Goldcrest; 4(2m,2f) Shoveler, Lower Lake (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 3f Goldeneye, 3 Goosander (2m 1f), f Pheasant & Fieldfare all at N end of Lockwood Res today (Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: Woodcock, 14 Lesser Redpoll, Linnet, 6 Meadow Pipit, 10 Goldcrest, 10 Song Thrush, 1 Fieldfare, 3 Reed Bunting, Kestrel, 3 Shoveler south (Tim Harris/Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe). *Wanstead Park: Firecrest Bush Wood (TH), 20 + Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 75 Tufted Duck, 56 Gadwall, 31 Common Pochard, 4 Teal, 27 Shoveler, Little Grebe, 10+ Siskin, 5 Lesser Redpoll, 300+ Carrion Crow in roost on golf course north of Heronry, 40+ Magpies (Tim Harris/Nick Croft/Jonathan Lethbridge). *Welwyn Garden City: 12 Waxwings in Pondcroft (BirdGuides). 140 yards inside LNHS Recording Area. 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿ *